Natsuki's Depression Shizuru's Delectation
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Shizuru manages to get Natsuki to take the negi cure. Will it work? Sex! Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Shizuru manages to get Natsuki to take the negi cure. Will it work? Sex! Oocness

**Natsuki's Depression; Shizuru's Delectation**

"No! Stop please!" Crystalline tears formed in the corners of her lovely emerald eyes. "Shizuru stop them please! I don't want to be violated by a veggie!" With a death grip on the hem of her pants Natsuki made sure they stayed safely above her hips. Honestly, it was heart breaking for Shizuru to see another person trying to get the girl out of her pants. Though yet slightly amusing also.

"Hold on." Shizuru jumped in between Midori and Natsuki. With a snap the teacher was forced to let go of her PJ's bottom.

"What is it?" She asked with a clearly annoyed tone. Visibly enjoying the navy haired girl's vulnerability and the evil fun she was about to have because of her sickness.

"This is getting us nowhere." Feeling safe and secure behind the older woman the biker tried to calm down. Natsuki smiled a little knowing her best friend would stop these crazy people. She released her pants and her white knuckles returned to their normal skin color seconds later; though her face was still red with embarrassment and her feverish sickness.

"Everyone out, leave this to me." The student president smiled unaware that the younger girl behind her tensed back up.

"But-!"

"Out, I can handle this." Extending her hands she successfully pushed the small group of girls out of her love's bedroom. Locking the door after them she turned back to the bluenette. Natsuki currently wasn't sure what to think at the moment. Following her shifty eyesight she noticed the onion next to a full glass of water on her desk.

Hiding her smile she made her way back to the bed sitting down. "Are you alright, Natsuki?"

"Could be better. Hey, Shizuru…You're not going to are you…?"

"You really should suck it up and take it like a big girl would. After all it could make you better."

"Ridiculous! How could that possible help me?"

"It's just like taking medicine-"

"No it isn't!"

"Then think of it as a rectal thermometer."

"I'm not a dog! Plus most animals or either out cold or drugged on a sedative before a vet does that."

"Well, I don't have a tranquilizer with me. Plus, I wouldn't want to use it on one you anyway. Natsuki, don't you can trust me?" The taller woman pouted.

"No! I mean yeah! I mean t-this I-Isn't about a matter of t-trust!" The smaller female coughed now really wasn't a great time to be teased but the Kyoto woman. "You wouldn't want me to do this to you! Would you Shizuru?" She counted thinking she had the upper hand for once.

"Sure I would."

"Wha…?"

"I know that Natsuki would have my best interest at heart after all."

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh? But I am. Natsuki, did you really think I would do something to you that I couldn't handle myself?" Grabbing the negi she pushed it into the other girl's hand. "Then I shall prove me pure intensions to you."

Leaning over the desk chair she presented the ice princess with her backside. The tan haired girl slowly-seductively- hooked her fingers onto her skirt and underwear and with one movement. Slid them over her rump and gravity took over letting the garments fall to the floor.

"Shizuru!" With a full body blush she quickly covered her emerald eyes before she could see between those perfectly shaped globes...

The red eyed female knew Duran's mother wasn't looking at her. She also knew the blush on her face wouldn't go away soon. "It's ok Natsuki. I trust you to do this like I hope you trust me to."

"Ok, ok! I get the point just pull your skirt back up!"

"Then you will let me heal you with the negi?"

"Aaarrgghhh fine! But we never speak of it again!"

"Promise!" Unnoticed to the dark haired woman the older hime pulled only her underwear back up stepping out of her skirt. "Natsuki…" Beaming brightly the Kyoto woman resisted the urge to hug her love as she took the vegetable from her.

"Shizuru, just be gentle with me…" The president stopped moving as the full meaning of the words entered her ears. A crimson blush formed on her cheeks matching Natsuki flush. Feeling hot and light headed the chestnut haired female place the onion down on the bed next to her.

"Promise, if you trust me enough then I can make sure you won't feel any pain." The mayo lover nodded and grabbed the hem of her PJ bottom. Slowly she pushed them down but stopped before the tawny haired woman saw anything.

"Do you have to watch me take my pants off?" Scuffling a little Shizuru turned around and let Natsuki undress. It wasn't like she wasn't going to see her naked anyway.

"Don't forget the top."

"What?"

"Remove the top and get completely naked."

"What? Why?"

"If you don't do it yourself then I would be more than happy to take them o-"

"I'll do it!" Mumbling something bad under her breath the sick woman threw her top off and onto the floor with the matching bottom.

"Can I turn around now?" The older student asked when no clear un-mumbled reply came she did. Natsuki was nude, tensed and unhappy looking while she lied on her bed. The tea addicted removed her own shirt and joined her love on the bed.

"Why did you do that? Why are you only wearing undergarments?"

"To make you comfortable." Natsuki wanted to ask how that would make her comfortable but didn't. Kiyohime's mother positioned herself on top of Natsuki's svelte form. The biker found it hard to look away. She wanted to close her eyes and have the president do it quickly as possible. But something in the back of her mind told her that wasn't going to happen. She stared into her crimson eyes and found herself weakening and submissive. It was like she was looking into the hypnotizing eyes of a predator ready to eat her.

She nuzzled her face into the rebel's neck pressing her lips against the pulse point earning a little twitch from her. Her kisses moved upwards to her ear then to her feverous cheeks.

Natsuki closed her eyes expected Shizuru to kiss her on the lips but it never came. The delinquent wasn't sure why she was a little disappointed about not getting a kiss. However her disappointment didn't last long.

Pressing her bra covered chest into Natsuki's bare chest Shizuru moved back to her ear taking the lobe in her mouth and yanking tenderly. The tea drinker could feel the younger hime's nipples erected against her chest. The blue haired woman grabbed onto the bed sheets as more kisses were trailed on her jaw line and around her chin. Once again she expected a kiss on the lips that never came disappointing her to no end.

The taller woman leaned down and dragged her tongue over one of her nipples earning a hissed moan. The chestnut haired woman smiled learning that Natsuki's breasts were more sensitive than her own. "Na-tsu-ki how do you feel?" Now she just had to tease a little.

"Tingly…"

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want more?"

"Shut u-ahhhh!" Two long digits pinched one of her swollen nipples.

She just stayed there playing and foundling with her breast biting gently and pulling. Natsuki got the most pleasure when she lapped repeated in different directions at one nub and flicking at the other. Shizuru continued to suck listening to her shallow rapid breathing. Deciding that her pleasure on her breast was good enough for now she released the suction on the nipple with a small pop. Cold air hit the wet nub making the younger woman shiver.

Shizuru kissed under her breasts, licking a bit at the sweat that had accumulated there already. Moving down her rib cage and down her tone torso tickling her sides as she traveled. The smaller female's legs parted as she lowered her body closer to her pinnacle of pleasure. Settling in between her legs the president dropped her body so her clothed breasts pressed up against her glistening sex.

The scarlet eyed girl licked at her belly button while lightly pressing her chest against her clitoris. Her covered erect nipple slipped in between the pink lips flicking over the sensitive nub. "Ohhhh….! Shizuru…." The biker's hips movement aligned with her bra made from the finest silk. Through the material she could feel the wet heat generated from her pulsating organ.

The brunette pulled back fully looking at her love's wonderful body. Natsuki was breathing hard her quivering lips slightly parted with a stand of dark hair stuck to her bottom lip. Her hair mess and unruly pointing in every direction like each small clump was alive. Her forest green eyes shut as tightly as she held into the sheets.

Shizuru beamed this might be the only chance she has too see all of her. She took in the beauty that only she knew-and will ever know- about. Looking down at her fragile sex she is reminded of a flower the garden were they first met.

A rhododendron flower.

Her flower wet with morning dew and in its blooming phase. Placing her hands under her knees she bent them up and further apart. The movement made her flower opened up even more showing more of her moist pink flesh.

'We will have to grow those in the school garden.' Shizuru thought grabbing the onion. She licked at the wet petals of her sex purposely avoiding her clit when licking the slit. Sweat began to form on the ice princess' shuddering body. Red eyes widened as she felt fingers run through her light brown locks. The older student enjoyed Natsuki's own ministrations as her fingers slipped though her hair without hitting a single knot. Her hands pulled Shizuru's head closer to her genital.

Inhaling her sweet musky intoxicating arousal she positioned the veggie with her opening. Slipping her tongue in further between her neither lips enjoying her taste that only she would experience. She rubbed her lips against the nub before brushing her tongue over it.

Lapping at her throbbing organ she leisurely pushed a bit of the negi into her backside. The dog lover jerked and shook but showed no signs of discomfort. As expected the dog lover was far too aroused to be bothered by the skinny veggie. "Shizuru…"

The tawny haired woman licked at her opening. "Ahhh…!" The ice hime let out a startled moan. The bed sheets began to absorb the sweat generated from her. The council member held her hips in place when she plunged her tongue into her vagina. Natsuki vaginal walls constricted around the intruder trying to pull it in even further. She flailed her tongue around touching all that could be reached.

Shizuru pulled out and moved back up to her bundle of nerves. She pushed the spring onion in a little further. The council member climbed back up next to the sick woman and refastened her lips into one of her breasts. The chestnut haired woman's fingers played with her clitoris ever so gently tracing her opening without going in.

"F-fingers!" The younger hime whimpered begging for more. The Kyoto woman pushed one of her fingers into the other hime's body using her thumb to tease her nub. Her fingers touched the sponge like upper wall sending a jolt of delectation throughout her person.

Picking up on an effective rhythm each thrust pushing her farther into ecstasy. The tea drinker knew her love's body wouldn't be able to take much more stimulation. She added another finger thrusting both digits in and out pressing against her swollen clit. She bit and tugged at the nipple sending the mayo lover over the edge with a cry.

"Shizuru!"

She felt the clenching muscles of her sex and the rush of liquid that followed from her orgasm. Liquid that soaked her fingers and seeped out of her opening. The brown haired woman kept her fingers in till every last quiver and jolt of her lover's body stopped. Shizuru pulled her fingers out and got up looking at the tired wet mass that Natsuki was left as.

Licking her fingers clean of her love's arousal she pulled the negi from Natsuki sleeping body and covered her with the blankets. Then she leaned down and kissed her on the lips, nothing hungry or passionate just a soft peck and left.

* * *

><p>Shizuru saw Natsuki at school the next day when she stopped by the student council room. The biker looked and felt a lot better her fever was gone. "The negi worked Shizuru!"<p>

"I knew it would." She replied with a smile.

"Well, see you at lunch." The younger woman left for once she wasn't going to be late for her class either.

Shizuru brought the cup of tea to her lips and took a sip. The tawny haired woman knew her love would feel better in the morning. She made Natsuki sweat out the bug last night; drink the glass of water and get a good night's rest.

Putting the cup down the Kyoto woman reached in her pocket. She pulled out her handkerchief and lightly sneezed into the cloth. It was well worth it.

* * *

><p>AN: and that's how she got the veggie to work. You know what they say you should sweat a fever out. Though that's never been proven to be better then sleep. Review!


End file.
